


If Only Dreams Were Reality

by Mogartotherescue



Category: cereal - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other, all for u dude, i cant believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogartotherescue/pseuds/Mogartotherescue
Summary: Only one person will know what this is so you know, be careful. It's dumb.





	If Only Dreams Were Reality

There was a land that Abel had known all his life. From the houses all lined up perfectly to the little shops downtown, he knew his town like the back of his hand. He had very fond memories of this town. He remembered when he climbed up a tree and fell down, breaking his leg. He remembered his weird Sonic phase in middle school. That’s one memory he’d actually like to forget though. But more importantly, that town is where he met his true love, Captain Crunch. 

Abel worked in a little gaming store near the downtown shops. One day, a strange man came in. They had on a seaman’s uniform, seemingly a captain from the badges on his chest. He had a luxurious and full mustache. He had a wide smile and smelled sweet, like something familiar. Abel was instantly attracted to him.

“Hello, sir, would you have any copies of Overwatch?” Abel loved his voice. It sounded husky and Abel was even more romantically attracted to the man.

“Why yes, we do” His voice came out shaky. 

“Thank goodness! I’ve been at sea far too long and desperately need to catch up on all the video games I missed. Any recommendations?”

This got Abel to speak up more. He started passionately talking about the new video games that have come out in the past year. From there, the conversation turned into the seaman’s occupation and their shared likes and interested. It was an hour later before the man realized what times it was. 

“Oh dear! I should be going now. But it was a pleasure talking to you …” He didn’t finish his sentence, waiting for the other man to finish it. 

“Abel. And you are?”

“Captain Horatio Magellan Crunch but you can just call me Horatio.” He reached out his hand. Abel gave him a shaky handshake, blushing at the contact.

“Will do, Horatio” He replied.

“Well, I best be off. I’ll see you later Abel.” He winked, causing Abel to blush even more, and walked out the door.

Abel’s heart was beating fast. He didn’t understand how one man could have such a huge effect on him. God, he was gay.  
\-------

From there, their relationship grew. Horatio Crunch kept coming in every day just to talk to Abel. Eventually, he just kept coming in time for a lunch break and they went out together. Abel didn’t dare call them dates though. He wasn’t sure if the Captain even liked him.

At least he didn’t know until they were taking a walk downtown after getting lunch. The Captain stopped Abel by grabbing his elbow. 

“Excuse me Abel, but I would like to do something and it’s okay if you don’t want to though.” He leaned in, giving a soft kiss to Abel’s lips.

Abel blush and stuttered but didn’t pull back. They looked into each other’s eyes, seemingly having a conversation between them. Horatio was glowing, elated with adoration and happiness.

Since that moment, their relationship flowered. They loved hanging out with each other and eventually, the Captain moved in with Abel. He couldn’t have been happier. Well until a year later when Horatio went down on one knee for the younger man. Abel remembers that day fondly. He had been so happy. He was still so happy, even if Crunch had to go back to sea the month after.

\------

Abel was at the gaming store once again when his life changed forever. He was fixing displays, trying not to admire his silver ring too much. He heard the bell for the door open, “be there in a sec!” He yelled.

He stood back, wiping his hands on his jeans, seemingly happy with his work. Turning around to face the door, was one of the worst mistakes of his life. He constantly goes back to that memory, wishing he fled instead of turning to face the men.

The men were wearing suits and dark sunglasses. Abel held in a laugh, what was this? Men in Black?

They approached closer to him. One of the men spoke, “Abel. It’s time. You have to wake up now.”

Abel stared at them confusedly. How did they know his name? Wake up? He was awake.

The other man reached towards him and Abel tried to dodge his touch but was too slow. Something shocked him and he suddenly went unconscious, the last thing on his mind being his dear Horatio Crunch.

\-----

Abel woke up to the sound of beeping. His head hurt like a bitch and it hurt to open his eyes. But he did and immediately freaked out. Where was he? Was this a hospital? Who were those men? But none of his confusion compared to the dread he felt when he remembered his Captain. He shot out of bed, screaming for the man he loved.

“Horatio!! Horatio Crunch!! Captain?? Captain Horatio Magellan Crunch?!?! CAPTAIN CRUNCH?!?!?!”

He felt a hand grip his arm. 

“Abel, what are you doing? You need to go back to bed right now! I’ll bring him to bed, Zeh, call the doctor immediately.

It was a woman. Beside her was a smaller man, probably her son. Abel allowed himself back to bed. The doctor came in soon after.

“Abel, do you know where you are?” He shook his head. “Okay. My name is Dr. Melendez, you’ve been in a coma for two years.”

Abel was in shock. “E-excuse me??”

“I know this is a shock but bare with me here. This is your mom and your brother.”

Abel didn’t even look, too worried about what this all meant. “But what about Captain?”

“Who is Captain?”

“Captain Crunch, my fiancee.” The doctor shared a worried look with his apparent mother, then looked back at Abel.”

“Abel, Captain Crunch is only a cereal.”

Abel couldn’t handle this anymore. His love? His town? His job? Was everything fake? How would he live on without his Horatio?

\------

A year later and Abel was living on his own now. He had a decent job at a grocery store and his family helped him readjust to this life. However, he would still eat Cap’n Crunch every morning. The cereal smelled like his love. He swore he would never ever forget his dear Horatio Crunch.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go Abel I wrote ur fic for you. Hope you liked it nerd. This is the dumbest thing I've ever written. Ur welcome.


End file.
